Old Version Book 1: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 Peter steered hisSuburban down the Freeway and glanced sideways at his passenger. The visitor now wore jeans and a dark red checkered flannel shirt, over it the largest Carhart Rancher jacket they could find. On his head he wore a blonde woman’s wig, somewhat styled in a somewhat masculine pony tail hairdo and a tan colored Stetsonand his eyes behind sunglasses. “I am not sure if I am actually committing a crime here, aiding an illegal Alien isn’t exactly a lawful act, but then I guess we could not ship you back where you came from. “ “You do not. Seven Feathers declared me a member of the Mescalero Peopleand gave me this papers that proof and he says that is enough.” “Well that is cleared then. What did he call you in these papers? I mean what name did he put down?” “Seven Feathers said my Indian name should be Black Cloudand you would come up with a white man’s name if I needed one.” The Ranger shook his head.”We need to work on your disguise as well. You look like an oversized Mr. Cleandressed as a Cowboy wearing a cheap wig and a Hat.” “I shall endeavor to improve on my appearance then.” “Most important if you want to blend in, we need to work on the way you speak. It might not be a big problem to talk like that in Bostonat the University. I don’t mean your accent or tone, its more how you speak, but you get used to it eventually. Maybe its best you let me do most of the talking.” “I concur this is a logical approach indeed. I shall limit my verbal responses to an absolute minimum when other humans are around.” “You are not preparing for an invasion and not telling me right?” “If you mean that there are others of my kind and that there is a planned action invading this world then they did not tell me. As I said my knowledge of my own origin is very limited to say the least. However I have the distinct feeling that I am the only one of my kind.” “You mean there aren’t any others like you? Your species is extinct?” “I cannot answer what I do not know. I merely analyzed a feeling of certainty I cannot rationalize.” “It’s alright, and you should start calling me Peter and not human all the time. If you say it, it sounds like someone saying, these hamsters, these horses or these bacteria.” “No insult was intended. I shall call you Peter.” “I somehow believe you. I don’t know what it is about you but Seven Feathers trusts you and so do I. “ “Trust another fascinating concept. You humans have many of these conceptual states of relating to others. “ “Seven Feathers also told you to keep your true whereabouts a secret for now. No one would believe you and think you are a loon.” “This is so. Your uncle has instructed me that I am from the White Mountain Valleyas this is where you found me.” Peter suddenly raised his hat and yelled.”Yehhaaa! We’re home!” “You live here on this paved surface for ground vehicles?” “No of course not, we just crossed the State Border and we are in Texas. I really like New Mexico and I spend much of my youth there, but this my friend this is the greatest state in the Union. This is the Lone Star State my Alien friend, this is Texas!” “Interesting very interesting and quite fascinating indeed, neither the air nor the landscape has changed significantly and yet you differentiate this area from the one we just came by imaginary lines called borders.” The Ranger grinned from ear to ear.” Imaginary lines or not, this is Texas and I love her.” Then he took the Suburban of the Highway and onto a smaller country road. “It’s only eighty miles left and we are really home. It isn’t much and I hadn’t planned on any guests so I hope it will suit you.” “Peter I have stood for 34 revolutions of this planet on a mountain meadow. I shall be content with any accommodations.” “Well in that case I prop you up against the wall in the tool shed.” He laughed.”Just kidding of course, I think I have a guest bed somewhere!” “What is a bed?” “A piece of furniture wit pillows and a mattress so you can lie down and sleep.” “I never slept; will you show me how this is done?” “You tell me you Aliens don’t sleep?” “I am telling you that for the time I can recall I have not engaged in an activity that requires lying down.” “This is going to be an interesting time!” Peter hadn’t paid much attention to the rearview mirror. There was little traffic and he wasn’t in a particular hurry so he was keeping the speed limit and had the big Chevy on Cruise control. But something bright caught his attention, there in his rearview mirror, the bright headlights of heavy motorcycles, at least 10 of them. It was just past the noon hour and even though it was close to October it was still blistering hot. Of course it was a good idea for a motorcycle driver to put the headlights on even during the day and it was actually a message his colleagues in the Department of Public Safety promoted in radio and TV ads. However he still had an uneasy feeling about this. More bikes appeared and came closer. He paid almost too much attention to the bikes in his rearview mirror that he almost overlooked the Toyota Camry sitting on the right shoulder with an open hood and a woman holding a baby waving at him. Back in his mind he felt as if this could be a trap, but off duty or not. Ranger or not, there was a woman and her child in distress. Besides the Bikers behind him might just pass, how would they have known when and where he returned to Texas? Maybe they weren’t even from the same outfit. He wasn’t afraid of the Bikers even if they were out for him; he was much more concerned for the woman and her child. He slowed down and turned on the Red lights on his roof. Then he turned his radio on and called in.” Ranger Baker calling Base.” But all he heard was static. No matter what he tried he got no connection. Same thing with his Cell phone. As he glanced in his rear view mirror again he saw the bikers had stopped behind him as well. All were armed with guns and one was waving a handheld device with antennas. “Those bastards are jamming me.” “Are these humans enemies of yours?” The Alien asked? “Yes, Cloud they are. You stay in the Car while I try to help the lady and diffuse the situation. If push comes to shove I will use Betsy, so no worries I got it covered.” With these words he took his gun out of the glove compartment and a small remote control device, put the device in his shirt pocket and got out. With a loud voice he said.” I am Texas Ranger Peter Baker and I will now assist this lady and her child. If you want to avoid any trouble then I suggest you simply drive on. “ There were at least thirty of them and they all had their guns already drawn and pointed at the ranger. The Lady holding the small bundle looked very frightened and now he saw why! There behind the Toyota appeared the Biker he thought was in jail awaiting his murder trial. He held a sawed off shotgun leveled at the young woman.”You have no idea how glad I am to see you ranger. I suggest you drop your gun or that lovely lady and her brat will look like road kill. Now I know you’re fast, but this is a hair trigger!” Peter had no choice he dropped his revolver. The gang leader laughed.”Very good Ranger. Very good! Now I want your friend to come out of that four wheel monster of yours.” The passenger door of his suburban opened and the disguised alien came out and stepped closer. At first the Biker leader wanted to laugh but there was something that made him stop. “What the fuck are you?” “I am a Visitor and this Ranger man is my friend.” Peter said.” He is from another country and has nothing to do with all this.” “I give a flying fuck, where he’s from. He is with you. I spend a lot of money and pulled an awful lot of favors to find your whereabouts and we waited for you. Now we going to kill you and you can do nothing because you are a stupid Ranger. The bikers surrounded the two ,first cuffed the Ranger with a set of steel cuffs and then tried to the same to the Alien. Peter nodded and the huge man let it happen. The woman with the baby started to laugh and threw the baby away, revealing nothing but a doll wrapped in a blanket.” You are a stupid sucker, Cowboy!” One of the bikers smashed a base ball in the back of Peter’s knees, the big Ranger stumbled struggled against the hand cuffs and it took three more hits to get him drop to his knees. Another hit him right over the head his head flew and blood dripped. Now they hit the Alien into the knees and nothing happened. The bikers doubled their efforts and hit as hard as they could one of the baseball bats actually broke and the biker yelped in pain. To him it was as if he had slammed the stick against a steel column. To Peter , the Alien said.” Do you still want me to remain inactive? Is this some cultural festivity or custom?” Peter spat some blood and smiled.” If you can do something then by all means go ahead.” The Cuffs that held the big Aliens hands snapped like dry bread. The Biker leader seeing the huge man freeing himself so effortlessly fired his shotgun , blasting away sunglasses, wig and hat, exposing the aliens face and glowing eyes. The deadly shot had not other effect. He grabbed the gangleader by the throat and lifted the man like a weightless doll off the ground. Several of his gang members fired, but none of the bullets stopped or harmed the alien in any way. Suddenly a sun bright lightning like beam erupted from the Aliens other hand and evaporated several bikers and their bikes, all that remained was a long trench of glowing molten sand and rock! Blood ran from underneath his other hand where he held the biker boss by the throat and with a sickening wet tearing sound crushed the neck , the body of the man tore of and fell to the gorund while he still held the head! A huge archaic looking , all black battle axe with a half moon shaped blade grew out of nothing into the right fist of the Alien and with it he split a man and his bike in half. All this happened in only a few seconds. This sudden explosion of unstoppable brutal might shocked the remaining bikers to their core and made Peter realize just how alien and how dangerous this alien really was! -- Category:Old Version Book 1